


Under the Rose

by NettieStein13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Bottom Castiel, Drug Use, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Hooker Castiel, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Omega Gabriel, Pregnant Castiel, Pregnant Gabriel, Prostitute Castiel, Rape, Smut, Tattoo Castiel, Top Dean, Violence, hard long road out of hell, isuckattags, omage, pimp Dick Roman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NettieStein13/pseuds/NettieStein13
Summary: Castiel’s life was hard, until he’s met with a familiar face.*i suck at summaries*





	1. Hard Knocks life

Castiel was sitting at the end of the bar, it’s early so the crowd was small pickings. He downs the rest of his whiskey, he was in his dark blue jeans that hugged his firm ass, a tight black v neck shirt, so tight you can see his nipple piercings. He didn’t want to be here, but it’s part of the job. He needs to eat and pay for rent at his shitty apartment. Plus if he didn’t show he knows a couple of Dick Romans goons were watching. He sighs, he heads outside the bar to have a quick smoke. As the sun was setting the sky dancing with colors, Castiel blows the smoke up to the sky like a cremation furnace, after he was done with his cancer stick he heads back inside the dingy bar.

“Benny… can I get another whiskey please..?”, his voice gruff

“Sure thing mon chéri.”, the big cajun alpha smiles at the omega.

Castiel nods thanking him for the drink, he slugs it back in one go. As he was about to order another a beta came up to him, shy guy, looks like the type that bends over for his boss,that does nothing but screams at the poor guy, at a job he hates, then goes home to a bitch of a wife. He looks at Castiel then around him to see if anyone is looking. Castiel looks at the average Joe beta, waiting for what he was going to say to him.

“I Umm… I was wondering… how much..”, he whispered.

“First of all idiot you don’t ask here.”, Castiel drags him to the far back bathroom that barely anyone knows exists. “Second you don’t just walk up to a random ass omega and ask how much, check first then meet somewhere private and THEN ask. Now what do you want?”, Castiel lights up a cigarette.

The beta nods, feeling ashamed for not thinking anything through, “Umm s-sorry, uhh how much for sex..?”, he looks at the omega, “god your so beautiful..”, he looks at Castiel’s eyes.

“None of that too personal, as for sex 500, you are to wear a condom.”, he puts the cigarette out in the sink turning back to the beta.

The beta nods, he hands Castiel the money, the omega counts it and puts it into his pocket. He then walks over to the beta he gets on his knees in front of him, Castiel’s hands travel up the betas legs slowly, he’s looking up at him the whole time. His soft skilled hands find the zipper, he pulls the betas semi hard smaller then average cock out. Castiel tries not to sigh out loud, he was going to really have to act in order to make this guy feel good about himself fuck the omega. He starts jerking him off to get him harder. After a few jerks he slips the rubber on him, Castiel stands up walking to the wall bending over pulling down his jeans and black lace panties. He fingers himself, moaning, he gets himself wet, looking over his shoulder at the beta whom is staring right at him.

“Come on big guy, show me how good you can fuck.”, Castiel moans, fake but he didn’t want the beta feel bad, good thing he was a good faker.

30 seconds later the beta fucked him, came, and left with a satisfied smile on his face, Castiel just heads to the bar waiting for the next one. Benny already had a whiskey ready for him, he was grateful for the kind alpha, Castiel nods and same as before downs it.


	2. Ghost from the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel gets his fair share of random visitors.

Next day

Castiel was still fast asleep in bed, his body sore, he made pretty decent money last night. It was noon, he turns in his sleep, the sun peaking through the curtains hits his face like a slap. It’s bright, it hurts and now he’s awake. He fell asleep naked after his shower, stretching he gets up making his way to the small ass kitchen. He makes coffee opening up the curtains all in the apartment. Even though the apartment was crap, he really tried to make it work, his home décor was pagan witch style. He walks out onto his balcony, he’s on the 5th floor, he leaves the doors opens so he can hear the coffee machine also let fresh air in. He lays out on the 80’s style plastic lawn chair. He didn’t care who seen him plus it was fun to hear the old woman across from him in different apartment complexes yell at him. As he’s relaxing in the sun he suddenly feels soft paws land on his chest, his black cat cosmic creepers came home from her nightly prowl. 

“Hello beautiful! How was your naughty kitty travels!?”, he cuddles her

After a while he’s sitting inside the apartment, still naked, sitting at his kitchen table. As he was sitting there, his mind started clouding by his past memories as a child, he missed his mom, dad, all of his siblings, but especially Gabriel, with how close they were. Also the green eyed alpha, he would play with him running around the yard playing tag, weaving in and out of the houses. He pacifically remembers an awning, white, with all different colors of roses growing on it. He remembers that’s were he and that handsome green eyed alpha had their first kiss.

“Dean…”, he whispered

Where had his life gone, he had it so good where he was, what happened. Then he remembers after graduation. He was at one of Lucifer’s parties, his brother didn’t know he was even there, but that’s where his heart broke. That’s where he seen Dean…. and Lisa. He ran down stairs until he was in a room where he thought he was alone, but that’s where he met Keith, the alpha whom turned his world into hell. Castiel shakes off the memory, lights a cigarette, he wished Dean would have chosen him, not her. The door knocks bring him back to earth. Cigarette hanging from his mouth, he wraps a beautiful plum purple silk shaw around his waist, he walks to the door. His stomach drops it’s Dick Roman, his pimp, he likes to visit Castiel personally.

“Castiel! So nice to see you!”, he just walks in without even an invite. “How did we do last night beautiful?”, he smiles that spin chilling smile, that felt thick like tar, forced.

Castiel walks over to his bag taking out at least 8,000 dollars, hands it to Dick. He moves as far away from the alpha, he doesn’t turn his back to him. Castiel never trusted him, he stands his back against an empty wall, watching Dick count it all. The alpha finishes, he smiles walking up to Castiel, he holds the omega’s chin to look at him. Dick had a sick sweet spot for Castiel, he liked to call him angel a lot. Castiel hated it.

“Good job angel. I have a private event for you tonight. I’m throwing a party I’m serving.. the party favors, I’m using my best omega’s for this. I’m trying to lock a deal with these very rich investors. I’ll share you but I get the closer of the night. Your in my bed after it all.”, he speaks softly, he nose nuzzling Castiel’s. Dick would never admit it but he valued Castiel so much, his eyes made his heart skip beats. 

“It’s not like I have a choice.”, Castiel spoke finally  
“That’s my omega, so good.”, he smiles kissing Castiel’s cheek. “I’ll text you the details.”, He then leaves without another word.

Castiel quickly runs over locking the door after Dick left. He breathes, walks into his room, lights another cigarette, he sits on his bed, he really just wants this repeating nightmare to end. He gets dressed and heads out, he needed to get out do something. As he’s walking down the sidewalk his phone rings it’s Gabriel, his big brother doesn’t know he’s a whore, that he’s doing things that would make their grandma turn in her grave, Gabriel thinks he’s working in a library. 

“Hello Gabriel.”, he answers

“Cassie!! How is my baby brother!!?”, he asked cheerful. 

“I’m alright, heading to work”, he lied, “how are you and Sam doing? Your what 5 months along now?”, he asked genuinely wanting to know how his brother is doing through the pregnancy.

“We’re good, the pup is doing great, feeling the kicks is.. is something out of this world. Cassie I can’t wait for you to have a pup someday, it’s so unbelievable and beautiful. I love it. I can’t wait to meet them either.”, he sounds so happy.

Castiel wanted to cry, he will never know that joy, but he kept quiet, he did love listening to how happy his brother is, it makes him happy. He’s right outside the bakery he loves so much. He finished his conversation with Gabriel, they said their I love you’s and said goodbyes. Castiel likes to keep the conversation short, before the questions of when are you going to visit or why did you leave, have you talked to anyone else in the family cane up. Castiel walks in he smiles seeing his favorite couple that run the bakery there. 

“Hello Charlie and Dorthy, I’d really like my usual please.”, he walks up to the counter.

“Coming right up Cassie.”, Dorthy smiles getting his usual, and blueberry muffin, and lavender honey ice tea.

“You okay Cassie?”, Charlie looks at the omega

“Yeah just a surprise visit from my boss. He creeps me out..”, he laughs trying to play it off.

The beta and alpha couple look at him concerned, “Castiel you know we’ve come to think of you more then a costumer, we think of you as a friend. If you need to talk or need help, we’re here, our apartment is right upstairs, anytime, or if you don’t want to deal with your pervert boss anymore you can always come work here.”, Dorthy wraps her arm around Charlie.

“Thank you, I appreciate everything you two do for me, but I need to get my shit together before anything like that can happen..”, he sadly smiles, he pays for his things and leaves for the park. He would love to work there, but if Dick went looking for him, he’d hurt those two, he can’t have that. Castiel sat in the park enjoying the weather, his muffin and tea. He liked watching the families there, watching the sexy shirtless alpha’s running by, who would grin at him seeing him watching them. As he was watching the firm ass of another alpha run by a voice from the past rang in his ears.

“Cas?”, the gruff voice caught his attention and his heart strings. He turns his head towards the source of it all, there like a dream in a cruel nightmare, stood the now even more adult green eyed alpha.

“Dean…?”, he stood up staring at him, his bottom lip trembled. Dean nothing but the sweet relief smile he gave Castiel. The two said nothing more, they just stood there, time around them frozen, everything forgotten.


	3. Stop my beating heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m posting a lot right now because one I’m on a roll and two the toddler is napping XD
> 
> I’ll try to post as much as I can, but taking care of a toddler while pregnant with baby #2 is very hard, so I get side tracked, please forgive me in advance.
> 
> Also I hope you are liking the story so far.

Castiel stares at Dean, and Dean is staring at Castiel. The alpha is the first to move, he steps closer to the omega, he towered over Castiel only by a couple inches. Castiel could see all the freckles from childhood and the new ones that came along when Dean grew, he was so handsome, the same vibrant green that made Castiel’s mouth go dry. The jawline for days, those kissable lips, he filled out in muscle, strong broad shoulders, before Castiel can continue he was being pulled into a hug. Dean was hugging him, the alpha’s scent was so amazing, pine, leather, musk, fresh laundry. 

“It’s so good to see you Cas.”, he pulls him back to look at him, “wow, your still so bea- wow look at all you tattoos!”, he changed the subject but admiring the art work that was on Castiel’s skin, around Castiel’s delicate wrist silhouettes of pine trees, the other arm witch tribal sleeve, his chest deer antlers with the top of the skull black and white, surrounded by bright red poppies, the antlers reached from his chest to his neck. Those were the only tattoos visible, but he had a lot more.

“Yeah, kinda got addicted after moving out here, so how have you been. I just talked to Gabriel, he and Sam sound excited about the pup.”, he smiles, trying his damnedest to no stare over Dean’s beautiful, delicious body. 

“Yeah I’m really excited, my dad and I are running the auto shop, mom’s work on her garden, Sam you know lawyer, what about you? Gabe said you work in a library? They’re okay with your ink?”, He without thinking grabs Castiel’s wrist gently turning it to look at the trees around his wrist.

Castiel blushes, “Yeah surprisingly they are, it’s basically become a hipster hang out. So if you’re running the auto shop with your dad what are you doing here? Not in Kansas?”, he asked smiling 

 

“Dad and Bobby sent me and Rufus to get some parts we ordered, that keep getting sent back and not arriving at the shop.”, he was still holding Castiel’s wrist.

“You drove all the way to LA, I know you did because you hate flying.”, Castiel laughs.

Dean blushes, “Yeah yeah laugh it up, at least I’m alive and on the ground. So I’m gonna be in town for two more days, we should meet up again, for a beer, and maybe even dinner.”, he rubs the back of his neck.

It was Castiel’s turn to blush, “Lisa won’t get mad..”, he said small and in a bitter way.

Dean looks at him, “Lisa and I broke up a month ago”, he was still looking at Castiel

 

Castiel breathes deeply, he wants to jump and scream for joy. Castiel smiles instead, “I cant tonight, but I can tomorrow night.”, he grins then notice Dean was still holding his wrist.

Dean smiles, “okay cool, how bout I pick you up at 5?”, he gets his phone out to get Castiel’s number and address.

“Okay!”, He gives it to Dean, “I’ll text you my address”, he checks the time, he needs to go get ready. “Shit.. I gotta go, I’ll text you though I promise.”, Castiel smiles not wanting to leave Dean.

Dean reluctantly lets go of Castiel, “okay, see you tomorrow Cas.”, he waves him bye.

Castiel’s little bit of heaven walks away, as he turns himself to walk right back into hell. He arrives at home, he lets cosmic creepers outside for her kitty adventures, as he gets ready. He showers, rubs Dick’s favorite lotion on his body, he puts on eyeliner and mascara, he wears plum purple lace bikini panties, thigh high wool stockings, hip hugging short shorts, and a Danzig loose tank top. A spiked collar choker, he was set and ready, he light a cigarette, Dick texted him the information, and he was off.


	4. As the World falls down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger warning*  
> Drug use

Dick Roman had all of his omega prostitutes arrive a couple hours early, so they can load up, he had cocaine, shwerooms, heroin with more then enough clean needles. If Dick was good for one thing it’s making sure his whores were clean, he even made sure the clients wore condoms, if any wanted to bareback, they have to have papers saying they were clean and pay a big amount for it as well. Also sign papers saying if the omega got pregnant the alpha is to take care and buy the omega, weather he wants to or not. Castiel walks in, he sees his co-works already feeling their highs, he headed to Dick’s room, he was the only one allowed in there. Dick was in the shower, he had Castiel’s coke set for him, he sits at the table looking down at the white powder, he inhales one line. The rush gets him, Dick made sure he gave Castiel nothing but the best, best paid, best drugs, even better clients when they came around. Dick enters the bedroom, he was handsomely fit, six pack, thick muscles, v-line between his sharp narrow hips. 

“Good shit huh angel?”, he softly spoke around Castiel’s ear, his lips traveling down the back of the omega’s neck. His hands rubbing Castiel’s shoulders.

“Yeah….. really good..”, he takes another line, he wants to not feel anything, He doesn’t pull away from Dick’s touch, the alpha’s grabby hands move all over Castiel lean body. He wanted Castiel, but knew he had to wait, till later after that party to have the omega.

2 hours later

The party was in full swing, the room was thick with loud music, loud talking alpha’s and betas, omega’s being fucked against the wall, on the floor, and the couch, some were lucky to have been taken to the spare rooms for privacy. Dick kept a very high Castiel near him, he was being saved for the big investor himself. Castiel was smoking while watching the fuck party happening right in front of him. It was even more entertaining while on drugs. The words spoken around him muffled, it was like a room full of the peanuts gang teachers talking, until Dick got his attention.

“Castiel, angel, this is Ishim, he’s investing in my company, he’s very important baby take good care of him.”, Dick kisses his cheek.

Castiel smiles he puts out his cigarette in the ash tray, he takes Ishim’s hand rubbing circles on the back of the alpha’s hand, Ishim watches with amusement. Castiel leads him to the bedroom reserved for them, he unlocks it, pulling Ishim inside. He leads the alpha to the bed he sits him down, he gets on his knees in front of him.

“Alpha Ishim, what would you like me to do, just for you.”, he purrs 

Ishim gently touches Castiel cheek and chin, “so beautiful, those lips, your eyes. It’s a no brainer why you Dick Roman’s very special whore.”, he smiles 

Castiel’s stomach twists at the words, he raises up on his knees, his hands squeezing Ishim’s thighs. His nose touching Ishim’s. He moves between the alpha’s legs, the sooner this starts the sooner it’ll be over. “Well tonight he’s made it clear I am yours, please alpha tell me how I can please you.”, he takes Ishim’s hand, he starts sucking on the index finger. He hears the alpha moan, he then moves to his middle finger.

“Strip down to your panties, leave the stockings on.”, his voice low and breathless.  
Castiel obeys the order, he hears Ishim take in a breath, he looks back over at him, he sees the alpha rubbing himself through his dress slacks, Castiel takes a deep breath he needs more coke, he turns strutting towards Ishim. He stands in front of him awaiting the next command. He sways his hips for him, Ishim stands wrapping his arms around Castiel, kissing his neck, shoulder and jaw. Ishim has so much cologne on he couldn’t smell his actual scent, it was gross and made Castiel dizzy.

“I need you to get on the bed, lay on you back, I want to snort coke off of your hips.”, he guides Castiel to the bed

Castiel does as told, he feels Ishim line his hips with the drug, hoping he gets some. Ishim inhales both lines off each hip. Castiel felt nothing he just laid there, he felt Ishim pull him up to sit up he had a line on the side of his hand.

“I wouldn’t forget about you, there’s more where this came from beautiful.”, he attacks the omega’s slim neck. 

Castiel inhales greedily, he lays back, he felt good and high again, lazy smile on his face. Ishim undresses himself, he pulls Castiel’s panties to the side, condom on and ready to go, he slides right in, bottoming out as soon as he’s fully in Castiel. He hips snap, his pace brutal. Castiel moans hiding the slight pain, the alpha gripping his hips tightly, he was going to have bruises for sure. It felt like forever, Ishim came He was annoyingly loud when he finally did, Castiel rolls his eyes. He was then flipped onto his stomach, the alpha fucking into Castiel again. 

Ishim was finally satisfied after three rounds, he dressed, smiling at Castiel, he hands him a dime bag, leaves to talk to Dick. Castiel stays in the room, he snorts more, smoking another cigarette, laying on the messes up bed still in his panties and stockings. It was only a matter of time before he had to bend over for Dick. He hears his phone go off, confused he didn’t think anyone would be texting him at this time, he smiles seeing it’s from Dean, he saves it but puts him in his contacts as knight. 

From Kight: hey Cas it was really good to see you today, I’m really looking forward to tomorrow, and catching up more with you. I can’t tell you how much it meant to me to see you. 

Castiel’s heart skips a beat, he smiles a really smile, not just a drug induced smile either. He texts him back.

From Cas: I was really happy to see you too, very comforting to see a familiar face again, I hope you like Italian like I know you do, because I know the prefect place for tomorrow night. ;)

Dean smiles at the text, “what you smiling at boy? Someone send you a nude!?”, Rufus laughs from his bed.

“No ran into an, an old friend. We’re meeting up tomorrow night. Remember little Castiel, dark haired omega with the ocean blue eyes, from the huge family that lived next to my parents?”, he looks at the older grumpier alpha.

“Really? So this is where he disappeared to!?”, he looks at the tv again, “you gonna tell his folks, last I knew they were worried sick bout him running off like that.”, he looks back at Dean.

“I’ll talk to him first before I do that, there’s gotta be a reason why he disappeared like that.”, he puts his phone away.

Back at the penthouse belonging to Dick

Not long around 5 am the party was over the business men were the first to leave then the well used omega’s, Castiel was in Dick shower, washing off the smell like he was told to. After he’s done he walks out into Dick’s bedroom naked, Dick was already in bed waiting for him, with a huge grin on his face, obviously proud of how well Castiel treated their honored guest.

“Castiel I am one happy alpha, Ishim was so satisfied and impressed with you He was more then willing to invest in the company. I knew using you was the best route to go. Now come here and ride me angel.”, he moves the blankets away revealing his thick hard on, at least Castiel can get off tonight.

Castiel climbs over Dick’s cock, sitting himself slowly on it. He leans his head back, till Dick was all the way inside. The alpha’s hands caressed over Castiel’s lean curvy body. He moans watching Castiel. The omega leans forward, he starts setting a pace, he’s moaning softly. Rolling his hips, Dick thrusts up into Castiel’s slicked up hole. Castiel picks up pace, he wants to come, he closes his eyes imagining Dean is the one inside of him, he moans louder, he moves faster and faster, Dick’s moans replaced with how Dean would sound. He scratches his nails down Dean’s freckled covered chest, he can feel Dean’s hands gripping his back and cupping his ass. Castiel was so close, he can feel the fire in his belly. 

He comes screaming his pleasure, “AHH!! Aw Fuck Alpha!!”, he arches his back. He then is reminded that he’s not with Dean.

“Oh god angel, that was so good, heh, you actually came harder than me.”, Dick pulls him to lay on top of him, he kisses him, moving to his neck, Castiel feels sick. He tries to move off, but the sick feeling in his stomach gets worse. He realizes Dick knotted him, he starts panicking. 

“Dick… you knotted me…”, his voice so small.

“Yes, feels good huh, I’ve been thinking you have been my right hand slut, you take care of me, you obey so well. Your are damn beautiful, and as time goes on I don’t think I want to share you anymore. Castiel your going to be my mate. To stay in my bed, bare my pups, you are mine. So your next heat your are going to let me join you to mate you.”, he grins like the devil himself.

Castiel’s eyes widened in fear, he doesn’t want to be this alpha’s mate, he doesn’t want his pups, he wants to throw up as he feels Dick come inside him more. He wanted to scream, to claw at Dick to get away. He went from Hell to Purgatory, Dick was the leviathan dragging him there.


	5. The good, the bad, and the ugly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel comes clean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *trigger warning*  
> Drug use  
> Mentions of drug use  
> Mentions of past rape

It’s early in the morning still, he didn’t sleep at all, he didn’t want to next that alpha. He waited until he was fast asleep before he got out, dressed, and headed home. It was 7 am, he sees cosmic creepers at her usual window waiting for Castiel to let her in. He sits at his table, lites his cigarette, his head resting in his hands. Cosmic crawls in his lap, she could definitely sense her owners distress. He sets his cigarette in the ash tray, picking her up to cuddle her, he instantly starts to sob. He doesn’t want to be Dick’s mate, he really does want to have his heat at all now, but if Dick got want he wants, which he usually did, goodbye chance at getting to know Dean again, goodbye freedom, goodbye have the choice to be left alone, and goodbye cosmic creepers. Dick hates cats, he would never let Castiel keep her.

He needs a shower, to rid himself of the smell of Dick, and to try to clean out as much come as he can from inside of him, then he’ll try to sleep. He finished his smoke then heads to his shower. He stayed in there till the water turned cold. His body red and raw from scrubbing, he lays naked in his bed. Sleep claiming him.

 

Dean was up with Rufus eating breakfast, they were waiting for the shop to open up so they can retrieve the parts for back at home. Dean was sipping on coffee when Rufus spoke, “you know, after we get the parts we could head home, is Castiel why you want to stick around?”, he raises an eye brow at him.

“Maybe”, Dean smirks knowing the smartass answer would get Rufus.

“Damn it Dean! Don’t you bullshit me!! Yes or no idiot simple answer! Dumbass!”, he huffs

Dean laughing so hard knowing how to push Rufus’s button, “okay yes, I lost him once I… I cant again. In the time here I want to convince him to come home. Everyone misses him, his mom still cries at the mention of her last born baby. I want him home, he needs to be there when Gabriel gives birth.”, he breathes after laying it all on the table.

“You feel so strongly about him, and for so long, why did you go out with Lisa and for so long?”, he asked the younger alpha.

“ wanted him, I was just such a chicken shit when it came to him. He’s so much more then a good fuck or anything like that. I didn’t deserve him, I stupidly went out with Lisa for god knows what, I never loved her, and karma got me and she cheated on me. Rufus I wasn’t even mad I was relieved, my biggest regret is not chasing after Cas. But I wanna make this right, treat him right.”, he bites his bacon

“You a one sorry son of a bitch Dean, romantic as well, but a son of a bitch.”, he looks at the man before him, “come on let’s go get those parts so you can get to you ooie goodie lovey dovey shit.”, he pays then leaves.

 

Castiel doesn’t wake up till 3 pm, his sits up. Pulling panties on, he sits in the bathroom next the counter, he sets up a couple lines, inhales them. He sits there for a moment to let it kick in. He then hears his phone chime. He heads back to his room grabbing it, it’s a text from Dean. His heart brakes, but he’s happy to see the text.

From Knight: Hey Cas we got the parts, I was wondering if your free we could get coffee before and just talk till dinner tonight?  
Castiel smiles, texting him back

From Cas: sure let me get ready then I’ll text you to come get me.

From Knight: awesome, I just came across a bakery close by called emerald city, looks great plus they have pie! ;D

Castiel laughs at the fact Dean is still obsessed with pie, and that he was talking about Charlie and Dorthy’s bakery. 

From Cas: sounds amazing, see you soon.

He gets ready, he puts on a pair of black skinny jeans, a black tight tee shirt that said ‘witch better have my candy’, he wasn’t a witch or Wiccan, but he liked the clothes and pagan belief, it was calming and beautiful. He put on silver cuff bracelets on each wrist, a choker to match. And black combat boots, he texted Dean he was ready.

It didn’t take long at all for Dean to find the place. He waited outside of baby for Castiel, he smells him before seeing him, the amazing smell, of lavender, honey, raspberry. He smiles as Castiel leaves the building, walking right up to Dean, “wow John actually gave you this, I can very clearly remember him saying you’ll get her over his dead body.”, he smiles at Dean.

“I was very persuasive with him.”, he laughs opening the passenger side door open for Castiel. The ride to the emerald city bakery was so calming, the car was full of Metallica. It was memories, he remembers Dean and him sitting in the front listening to Metallica, Ramons, and many other bands. Soon arriving at the bakery, Dean the gentleman his mom raised him to be opened Castiel’s door for him.

“Cassie!!”, Charlie yells. 

Dean looks at Castiel then the spunky red head, “you’ve been here before I take it?”, he grins at the omega.

“Maybe a couple times.”, he smiles back

“Couple times? Please, Cassie is a regular here, plus a friend. So who are you?”, Dorthy eyes Dean down.

“Dean, Dean Winchester. And you both are?”, he shakes their hands

“Dorthy, Dorthy Gale, and this is Charlie my amazing mate.”, she smiles at her, making Charlie blush.

After grilling Dean they decided he was okay, for now. Dean gets a coffee and slice of apple pie, Castiel a strawberry lemonade, they take a seat in a far corner booth. Dean digs into his pie, he moans at the first bite, the sound goes straight to Castiel’s cock. He bites his lip, he looks away to think of something else. Dean finishes his pie, talk about how damn go it was.

“Hey Cas, can I ask you something?”, he looks at Castiel 

“Sure Dean”, he smiles   
“Why did you leave? You know everybody back home misses you.”, he touches the back of Castiel’s hand

Castiel shocked at the question, but it pulled at his heart strings to hear everyone was missing him, “I… I got involved with the wrong person, he was the start, and I didn’t want my family to see what was unfolding…”, he holds back tears, he’s never told anyone this, the truth.

Dean looks at him, confused, concerned, wanting to punch the asshole in the face for whatever he did to Castiel. “Who was he?”, he asked calmly 

“You remember Keith? I umm he introduced me to the world of sex and… drugs…”,he felt ashamed in saying this.

Dean took a deep breath, “Cas you could have stayed, your family and mine would have helped you out of that.”, he gently takes Castiel wrist in his hand, he was shaking with rage and sadness.

“It only got worse, but I left Kansas with him, he promised to take care of me, I thought he loved me, but I soon learned I didn’t know what that kind of Love was, he was a dealer so he easily got coke and whatever I wanted, what I had failed to see I had long used up my freebies up. I was in debt to the big drug lord, I didn’t have a job, so I couldn’t pay him back in money so he… he used my body as payment. He found fun in passing me around as well, then sold me to a man who whored out omega’s. He works for a big company, and is also a pimp. He even feeds my coke addiction…. Dean.. I’m so far down the rabbit hole I can’t even see the blue skies anymore…”, he starts crying.

Dean stares at Castiel, he can’t believe all this was now all that Castiel knows now. His heart hurts, he should have chased after him. “Your still his aren’t you..”, the words felt thick falling from Dean’s mouth.

Castiel sobs nodding, “ he wants…. He wants to mate me now… he doesn’t want to share me..”, he cries. “I don’t want that, I can’t mate him, he’s evil and perverted.”, he really needed a cigarette.

Dean stood up hugging Castiel, the omega clings to Dean, feeling that safety wash over him. Dean didn’t let go for so long, Dean wanted Castiel to know he was safe, that he wasn’t going to let anything happen to him. “Cas your coming home with me.”, he states, “I am not leaving you behind, you don’t want that sick fuck mating you, I’ll make sure he won’t. You’ll be safe surrounded by your family and friends. I’ll protect you.”, he cups Castiel’s face.

“Dean he will find us… I can’t have him hurting you or anyone else…”, he looks into Dean’s eyes

“Let him, he’ll be face with a hell bent angry alpha. I mean it when I said I will protect you.”, his nose rest against Castiel’s. “Now lets go, we’re leaving town early, let’s go get you stuff, get Rufus and leave.”, Dean holds his hand and they leave. He calls Rufus, telling him all three of them are leaving town early. Rufus was on board for the plan.

Dean drives to Castiel’s place, they enter the apartment, Dean is taken back from the dark hippie witch décor. But sets to helping pack Castiel’s clothes, Castiel puts cosmic creepers in her carrier. Dean takes everything down to baby. Castiel was taking care of a few more things he hears the door open. He thought it was Dean.

“Just a few more things then we can leave.”, he had his back facing the door.

“My dear Castiel, do tell, where do you think you are going.”, Dick Roman grits his teeth together 

Castiel turns looking right at the pissed off alpha, his eyes widened in fear.


	6. Take me home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *trigger warning*  
> Rape  
> Drug use  
> Abuse

Castiel backs up, the back of his knees hit the couch in his living room, his eyes never leaving Dick’s with such a small apartment he didn’t have much space to keep distance from the angry alpha. Castiel holds one hand as if that’s would stop him. He was so scared, where was Dean.

Dean was dealing with three of Dick’s goons pushing him around punching him, slamming him to the ground, Dean didn’t give up though, he tried to get to Castiel.

“Castiel, angel, sweet heart, why are you leaving him!? Don’t I give you everything? Don’t I fuck you well? What being me mate get to you? Or was it I’m evil, perverted. Your even lucky I looked your way. So god damn beautiful, I couldn’t stand the thought of share you. Why don’t you want to be my mate!? ANWSER ME WHORE!!”, he moves up to him fast slapping him across the room.

Castiel’s lip was split, he could taste his own blood, he quickly looked back at Dick, “Castiel, fuck angel, when was the last time I even beat you!? What like 4 months ago!?”, he throws his hands to the side. He walks up to the omega on the floor, dragging him to his bedroom. He throws him on the bed, “I can, I could have given you EVERYTHING!!!”, he punches him in the face.

Castiel groans in pain, Dick starts handling Castiel roughly, he starts ripping the omega’s clothes off. Until he was left in nothing but the tattoos that littered his skin. “Whores don’t wear clothes, that’s all you will ever be, no matter where you think you can run or hide you will always be my bitch.”, he takes his cock out slamming into Castiel over and over, Castiel laid there crying, it hurt, the way Dick was forcing himself on him, and the words he spoke, because they were true. Dick got rougher, the thrusts more brutal, he didn’t even bother wearing a condom. He finally knots Castiel, he gets close to his ear, he bites Castiel’s ear lobe, “mine”, he whispers harshly, Castiel sobs.

Dick was done with Castiel he fixed himself, staring at Castiel, more like glaring. “You can’t run angel, I’ll find you.”, he leaves the bedroom. Castiel didn’t move, his body was so sore. 

As Dick enters the living room he’s met face to face with a shot gun held by a pissed off elderly alpha, Dean standing bloody, he was filled with rage. “Where’s Cas?”, Dean growls

“Oh you mean my whore? In the bedroom, might want to give him a minute before you have a go.”, He evilly grins. 

Dean was about to charge, Rufus stops him. “Just go to him Dean, get him dressed and we’ll go.”, Rufus never takes his eyes off of Dick. Dean shoves past Dick, he gathers Castiel in his arms.

“Give me a reason I shouldn’t put a bullet in your ass.”, he growls at Dick.

“Go ahead, but just so you know should anything happen to me, my whores and I mean all of my whores go to the next alpha, he’s meaner and will be even more cruel to Castiel and the others. So go run, either I will find Castiel again and make you all suffer or the next one will.”, he smirks.

Dean carries Castiel out to the car in one of his robes, Rufus backs up slowly still watching Dick. “Tell Castiel I’ll be see him very very soon.”, he smiles.

3 hours later

Rufus was driving baby, with him being a retired FBI agent he knew better he stopped at a rest stop to check the clothes and car for trackers. Once it was safe they continued home, getting Castiel far away, and home. Dean was in the back with Castiel, he was hugging him close to his chest, Castiel was sweating, his body was going through withdrawals.

“Can we stop at the next stop I need to use the restroom.”, He half way lied.

Rufu nods, 10 minutes later they arrived at the rest stop, “where 2 hours from home, drove like hell my ass is sore but we’ll be there soon.”, he tell them 

Castiel nods head towards the restroom. He sits in a stall using the back of his hand he makes a line, he inhales. Few seconds later he feels better, the pain gone, his body under control. He heads back to the car. Dean lets him in first, they all continue on to home. They drop Rufus off at home first, then Dean drives to his parents house, John and Mary were waiting outside. Castiel looks at them then to his old house. He wondered if they were still there, Dean helps him out, Castiel hears footsteps, John and Mary’s warm smiles meet his site. 

“Welcome home Castiel.”, Mary hugs him tightly. 

John was next he then helps Dean take Castiel’s things inside, Mary walks with Castiel into the house, they walk into the bathroom, she starts the bath for him. “Your going to stay with us sweet heart, just for a bit okay?”, she smiles at him moving so she won’t startle him, Castiel nods and lets her help him. He gets into the tub, Mary wanted to crying seeing the little boy she once knew in so much pain. She leaves him to bath, “I’m going to go grab a towel okay?”, she runs he fingers through his hair.

She walks down stares, John and Dean were in the kitchen talking, she walks behind John, her hands resting on his shoulders, “how bad of an addict is he Dean?”, she asked 

“Pretty bad I imagine from what he told me. “, Dean takes a swig of his beer.

“We’ll keep him here, so your mother will help him sober up while I protect them if this Dick or his butt buddies show up, in the mean time you care on like normal, you go to work and if you see Castiel’s family and I mean anyone of them, don’t say anything till he is completely clean.”, John said before drinking his beer.

Dean agrees, Mary headed back upstairs to get Castiel’s room ready and him ready for bed. She then tells Dean he can see him. Dean enters his old room, he smiles seeing Castiel snuggled in his bed. 

“Hey Cas, get some sleep, your safe, I promise you. I’ll be back tomorrow before work and after okay?”, he sits on the edge of the bed he smiles at the omega. “Your home and safe.”, he kisses his forehead, then leaves.


	7. Call me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel’s sober, Dean and him are able to talk

4 days later

Mary was sitting on the floor holding and trying to calm a detoxing Castiel, his whole body covered in sweat, he was shaking. He cried out in pain, “please Mary!! Please I just need a little hit to help me through this…”, she rocks him back and forth. 

“Shhh Castiel, you can pull through this without the junk.. I got you sweetheart.. when your calm and ready I’ll take your blood pressure. Then we’re going to try to eat something okay?”, she soothes him, kissing his temple.

3 hours later 

Castiel ate a small amount, he was now sleeping. Mary came downstairs after she was sure he was asleep. John was walking around the house, route checks. So far nothing, he walks in sitting at the table, he smiles at his equally tired wife.

“How’s he doing darlin?”, he sits back

“A lot better then yesterday, he still has two whole weeks before he’s feeling better and is clean. Dean okay?”, she kisses his cheek

“Yeah he said there were a couple goons hanging out that’s why he hasn’t been coming around”, he sighs 

“Hopefully Sam finds a slip up on Dick’s part or he shows his face here and gets it blown off.”, she gets started on dinner, John nods in agreement, “here’s a thought, what about Crowley? Bobby’s weasel of a friend. He can get dirt on anyone.”, Mary states.

“It’s worth a shot I’ll give Bobby a call tomorrow.”, John said.

One week later

Castiel was outside in the back with Mary he was doing a lot better now, he was helping her in the garden, Dean hasn’t been by in so long time he was missing the alpha. Bobby got a hold of Crowley, the man said he’d do his best but it will take some time. So Castiel was still in danger, but at least he was hidden. He enjoyed his stay with John and Mary, just like when he was little and he and Dean has sleep overs, he loved them as much as his own parents. 

“Tonight we’ll have corn, green beans and pot roast. That sound good?”, she smiles grabbing the corn while Castiel gathers the green beans. Castiel smiles and agrees with her. He helps her prepare dinner, after dinner he does the dishes for them. He sees John and Mary sitting on the porch through the window above the sink, he sees them smiling and laughing, holding hands, he smiles, hoping someday he could have that. That special someone to just sit and joke, watch their pups grow. 

He heads to bed, leaving the couple downstairs, he lays down on the bed, he hugs Dean’s pillow to his chest, it still smells like him. He then out of no where heard his phone chime, Dean bought him a new one just in case Dick tried to track him down that way. He looks at his phone, smiles it’s from Dean.

From Dean: hey Cas just checking in, sorry I couldn’t stop by in a while. Dick’s assholes are hanging around, Miss you.

Castiel smiles and replies to the text

From Cas: it’s going okay, I can now function with out sweating and shaking, but your mom said one more week and I will be successfully clean. Just be careful, I don’t want you to get hurt. I miss you too Dean 

From Dean: what are you up to right now?

From Cas: laying on your bed, your pillow still smells like you. ;)

From Dean: dirty birdie, molesting my poor pillow

From Cas: it told me it was okay, that you wouldn’t be too jealous ;P

From Dean: Jealous? Me Ha! Not of my pillow not even a little bit ;p

Castiel sends him a photo on his pillow between his jean covered legs. Dean takes a deep breath, even though the photo wasn’t showing anything it still went straight to his cock, he palms himself through his jeans. He took a chance in his next text.

From Dean: take your pants off, it doesn’t look to comfortable wearing those, while trying to enjoy my pillow right up in between your thighs. 

Dean bites his bottom lip hoping he didn’t cross a line. His phone chime it’s from Castiel, it’s another photo, he takes a deep breath and opens the photo. Castiel took his pants off, the pillow nestled between his smooth thighs, Dean could see his red silk panties, his shirt was raised up a bit showing off his flat stomach, beautiful wide hips, he could see Castiel pelvic tattoo, a bird skull on each hip both sides, Black indigo highlighted feathers, rosary beads elegantly complimenting the rest of the art work, the tattoo so symmetrical. Dean was getting hard, he took a deep breath. 

From Dean: Cas you are absolutely stunning, your hips, I just want to sink my teeth into them. Your making me so hard just from this innocent panty and pillow pictures

From Cas: I want to see… please Dean show me.

Castiel grinds down into the pillow, as he hopes Dean gets what he’s asking for, Dean on the other hand eagerly unzips his pants pulling out his hard thick cock, he takes a picture of it sending it to the omega, Castiel opens the photo he moans, he’s so wet right now. Slick building up his panties soaked already. 

From Cas: oh god Dean, I really wish you were here, I’m so wet, your pillow will soon be covered in my slick. 

From Dean: you want my knot sweet omega? I want you to ride me, let me take care of you

He’s stroking his hard cock imagining Castiel on his cock. Feeling his sweet slick dripping all round him, so wet. Castiel throws the pillow to the side he walks into the connected bathroom, he hopes up on to the sink counter making sure he can see his ass in the mirror, he pulls his panties to the side, and starts fingering himself, he snaps a picture of just his ass being fingered then a mirror selfie continuing to finger fuck himself. He moans sending both to Dean, he doesn’t stop though, he imagines that they’re Dean’s thick hard working fingers inside of him, stretching him. Dean opens the photos, he almost comes right there after seeing those photos. He jerks himself faster, his knot swelling.

From Cas: you like the pictures alpha, wish they were your fingers so deep inside of me.

From Dean: holy shit Cas your gonna give me a heart attack, god baby I wish I was there, to finger you open, use my tongue to open you up also, then to slide my cock right in you, knot you, then repeat however many times you want.

Castiel’s fingers working faster and faster as he read the text, he makes his way back to the bed stripping down to nothing, laying back on the bed he continues to finger fuck himself, he’s so close to coming. He strokes his cock also now. All too soon he’s coming hard all over his stomach, he takes a photo of the mess he’s made then a selfie of him looking fucked out. Dean gets them, he takes off his shirt, he strokes himself rubbing his knot over and over, coming hard all over his hand stomach and chest. He then does the same sending pictures to Castiel. The omega opens the photos, god did Dean look so good.

 

Castiel turns on the ceiling fan to cool down, his phone starts to ring, Dean was calling him. He shyly grins answering, he felt like a teenager.

“Hello Dean, I can say I have never done that before, it was really fun, and FYI I’m saving those pictures.”, he smiles 

“Then that gives me the right to save your very tasty pictures as well, yeah that was really fun, but I wish it was the real thing. Hopefully soon, but before that, I need to take you on a proper date, one that you deserve. Cas you have no idea how much you mean to me.”, he blushes at his own words 

Castiel blushes and he’s feeling emotional, “you mean the world to me as well Dean, I can’t wait for that day.”, he said softly.

They spoke on the phone till it was 3 in the morning, they said their good nights after calling it a night. Castiel fell asleep for the first time without nightmares of any kind.


	8. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night

Castiel was now two weeks clean, he was still smoking cigarettes, but one battle at a time. He and Dean have been texting a lot more, it’s usually at night when everything is calm. Also so they send pictures, Castiel was starting to feel like himself again before falling. Mary decided it was a good idea for a small surprise, she called someone to come over and talk to Castiel, now that he was cleaning and working to keep it that way, he needed this.

Mary was on the front porch waiting for John to bring their guest, they had to make sure no one was following them. Few moments later John arrives, he’s the first to leave the truck, then Castiel’s father Chuck Novak.

“John said you have a pie for Helena? You both know your more then welcome to visit us!”, he smiles hugging Mary. 

“This is a different pie, one that Helena can’t have yet.”, Mary smiles leading them inside, she rubs up the stairs. She enters the bedroom slowly, Castiel was reading.

“Cas, do you think you could come down stairs for a moment please?”, she smiles, Castiel sets the book aside following his second mom.

They both head down stairs, enter the kitchen. Castiel is then met with the man who he inherited his ocean blue eyes from, he is seeing his father for the first in 10 years. His breath is caught in his throat, eyes stinging with tears. His hands shaking, bottom lip trembling. The man that’s his father, a sweet but strong man, he was shaking, tears in his eyes, his breathing rapid. He quickly moves forward wrapping his baby in his arms hugging him so tight. He kisses Castiel’s temple, having his son right here was the best gift, he had all of his children home. Castiel clings onto his father, he starts sobbing, hiding his face in Chuck’s shoulder. 

“Dad…. I’m sorry… I’m so sorry I left..”, Castiel cried

“ it’s alright Castiel, it doesn’t matter, your home and safe… your safe, all of my babies are safe…”, he cries still holding Castiel.

After they had time, Mary has everyone sit down, she tells Castiel what happened, and why he can’t have everyone know where he is right now, Castiel told Chuck everything. He can see the pained expression on Chuck’s face as he told him bout where it started, why he left, and the shit going on right now. After he was done, Mary had tears in her eyes, John’s fist wanted to meet Dick’s face, and Chuck wanted to murder Dick, and throw up.

“I won’t tell your mom, or anyone you’re here. The less people know the more safe we can keep you. I know a couple folks in the police department, I’ll talk to them, they help. I’m just glad you’re clean and working on staying like that and your safe and sound. I missed you bud, so does your brothers and sister, especially your mom. Hopefully this all blows over soon and you can come home.”, he stands up hugging Castiel again. 

Castiel looks at John and Mary, he gives them both grateful smile. He felt loved, and truly safe.

Another week goes by, Dean was working. He noticed the goons haven’t been around. He’s asked all his eyes around town if they seen them, all said no, it was like they disappeared. But he wasn’t letting his guard down for a minute. Soon it turns into another week, then another, the beginning of that week John came into work, Castiel had started his heat, Mary thought it was best if he stayed with Dean till then, it’s not she didn’t trust him, she didn’t trust Dean not finding out and doing something dumb. 

“Dad what are you doing here?”, Dean asked 

“Castiel is in heat, I’m staying with you.”, looks at the car Dean is working on.

Dean’s Wolf reacts, he made a growl whine noise, bout to take off, John stops him in his tracks. “Stay, the assholes are watching you, you go to him, you lead them to Castiel, got it. So just keep it in your pants and deal with it.”, John pushes him back on track. They take turns keeping an eye out for the goons, nothing. A week goes by,Castiel’s heat is over John heads home, still no sign of the goons. It soon turns into 3 weeks , nothing. Bobby gets a hold of Crowley asking what’s happening, he said all of Dick’s investors and ones next to take ownership of the omega’s all backed out cause of a rumor and proof he found on it all, papers and everything FBI was investigating, they all took to the wind, leaving Dick to take what he had left and go hide. Bobby told them all this as far as they were concerned Dick was gone, for now at least. Castiel can come out of hiding, but Dean was letting his guard down yet.

John and Mary were invited to Bobby’s down the road from them for a card game, Dean was coming over to keep Castiel company and to keep an eye on this as well. Mary asked Castiel if he wanted her to make him some dinner before they left, he hugs her saying he was fine and to go have fun, she couldn’t help her mother hen instincts, they leave soon after. Castiel was sitting on the porch having a smoke, then baby rolls up. Castiel smiles, as the engine dies down, he sees Dean getting out of the car, he had some brown paper bags he was carrying up, smiling as he seen the omega. Castiel puts out the cigarette, he runs up to Dean helping with a bag, he could smell the Chinese food.

Dean tells Castiel to go wash up while he sets up dinner for them. Castiel left fixing himself up in the mirror, was this their first date? He starts down stairs heading into the kitchen but doesn’t see Dean or the food, he looks around confused. Dean walks in smiling at him.

“In here Cas, since it’s still iffy to go in public, risking anyone seeing you. I brought our first date here.”, he smiles taking Castiel’s hand leading him into the living room

The lights dim, Led Zeppelin playing softly in the background. Candles on the tables and above the fireplace all around lite. On the ground a comforter blanket, with the Chinese food, and a couple roses. Castiel’s eyes tear up, he’s never been on a date or even treated so special. He then feels Dean’s hand gently touch the middle of his back. He turns to look at the alpha, his ocean blue eyes wide. 

“I know this isn’t a fancy restaurant or anything, I promise I will take you to one once things are clear.”, before he can say anything else Castiel kisses him. 

“This is perfect, it’s a perfect date.”, He kisses Dean again, it’s deep, passionate. He’s had kisses sure, but nothing like this, it was toe curling, spin tingling, fire in his skin. 

Dean pulls away a bit, just so their lips are hovering over one and other. “Let’s eat first, Then if you want, we can continue this after.”, he smiles 

Castiel nods, biting his bottom lip. They sit on the blanket, Castiel uses chopsticks, laughing as Dean struggled. They took turns feeding each other, talking about the crazy things they did as kids, laughing so hard as Dean in 3rd grade told the lunch lady he was Batman and deserved an extra pudding cup. 

“Dean you were such a dork how could you even think that would have worked!?”, He was laying on his side, laughing. 

“Hey it was worth a shot, and wasn’t it you who told the principal that you are the president of the United States!? “, he shoots back laying on his side across from Castiel 

“Oh I was in pre-K I didn’t know what being class president even meant. They start that shit way too young.”, he bites an egg roll. 

Dean laughs, he puts the leftovers away then joins Castiel on the blanket, he was still laying on his side waiting for Dean. The alpha had moved closer to him, he looks at Castiel’s lips, he swallows thickly.

“You know Cas I still remember our very first kiss. Right under my mom’s rose awning. It was a hot summer, we had lemonade and sandwiches, you had just taken a drink and drop left on your lip, I kissed it off.”, Dean’s hand cups his cheek, his thumb tracing Castiel’s bottom lip.

“That was the best kiss I ever had, it was something I held on to for so long. We were 12, what happened? I thought we would have started dating.. you acted like it didn’t happen, we returned to just friends, the in the middle high school Lisa shows up, then I felt more like a third wheel. I know you two weren’t dating but she wanted you. Then she got you after graduation..”, he got quiet.

“Cas..”, he moves over Castiel so the omega was on his back looking up at the alpha. “ I should have not pushed that a side, I was scared I didn’t want to ruin what we already had, and Lisa was a mistake, I’m sorry, please, please forgive me for being dumb knot head.”, He meet Castiel’s eyes 

Castiel cups Dean’s cheek, “ I can, we were young, neither of us knew anything. Lisa is gonna be harder to forgive. She took a lot of…. Quality time from you.”, he purrs 

He pull Dean for a deep, long kiss. He wraps his arms around the back of Dean’s neck. The kiss is aggressive, but gentle. It grounds them, heavy breathing passes through them both. Dean’s hands gripping at Castiel’s perfect hips. He’s between Castiel legs, he starts grinding down onto him. Castiel moans into the kiss, he gently pushes Dean away from him. He smiles at Dean’s confused look, he sits up making Dean move back, Castiel still smiling removes his shirt, he leans back on his elbows. Without words he invites Dean back. The alpha grins, his lips back onto Castiel’s lips. He growls into the kiss as Castiel gives small moans, he’s waited so long for this, dreamed of it, now he gets it.


	9. Sweet like honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their time spent together.

As they continued their heavy make out session, Castiel helped Dean out of his shirt. Both shirtless, feeling skin on skin, Dean thrusts his hips onto Castiel’s jean covered ass, making him moan loudly. The omega wraps his legs are Dean’s waist, keeping him close. The alpha’s hot hands traveled all over Castiel’s tattooed body, fingers playing with his pierced nipples. Castiel throws his head back shouting in lust. His own hands shooting to side gripping the soft comforter. Dean can’t take it anymore, he pulls Castiel’s pants down and off, leaving him in his black soft lace panties.

Dean moans instantly move down his body, he mouths at the front of Castiel’s panties, the feeling making the omega wet, slick dripping out on to the blanket. Dean could smell the slick, smells so good it’s driving him wild. Using his tongue against the fabric, he needs more of the sweet omega. He pushes the panties to the side, his fingers finding the slick hole. Castiel thrusts his hips, his head rolling side to side, he was going crazy. He’s never experienced foreplay before. He feels Dean slowly push in one finger then another, he was so gentle. Castiel’s body was quivering, Dean kisses his hips, he watches as he plays with his omega, watching him come undone.

Castiel wanted to touch Dean, his hand reaches out for Dean’s bulge, but the alpha stops him. “This is about you Cas, I want you to feel good.”, he smiles moving back up at to kiss Castiel sweetly. The omega moans, skin covered in goosebumps.

Dean helps strip Castiel completely, his hands caress all over Castiel’s legs, hips, his smooth abdomen, chest, nipples, he was so turned on at the piercings, his hands continue to Castiel’s elegant neck. Dean softly kisses Castiel, the kiss, was deep, and gentle but claiming. Dean kisses his way down Castiel’s body, licking the nipple rings. He’s back at Castiel’s slick soaked hole, without hesitation he runs his tongue along the omega’s entrance. The taste of slick hits his taste buds, he moans wanting more. He plunges his tongue in him. He has to hold Castiel’s hips still, he hears the sweet noises the omega is making. Moans between the legs of Castiel, he was lost in the taste the noises, he pulls away, he strips himself hearing a gasp of excitement leave Castiel’s mouth. 

Castiel was finally seeing all of the alpha, he was breathtaking, Castiel couldn’t stop staring. Dean lays over Castiel, the lips so close, Castiel rolls his hips up to meet Dean’s hips. “Dean please, I’m ready, I need you so bad I can’t wait any longer.”, he moans.

Dean lines himself up with Castiel’s hole. He full sets himself inside of Castiel, bottoming out, he waits a moment he doesn’t want this to be over too soon, he breathes deeply, rolling his hips. His thick alpha cock sliding in and out of Castiel’s. Castiel had never felt like this before. It feels so good, Dean is making him feel this way. The way Dean takes him slow, patient, thinking of Castiel’s needs. The omega was so close, he urges Dean for more. Dean smiles, he picks up the pace, he can feel his knot filling, it starts catching on Castiel’s rim. 

Few more thrusts Castiel comes hard first, shortly followed be Dean. Locking himself deep inside Castiel, they lay there, staring at each other. The omega was the first to act, his hands cupping the side of Dean’s face. He had tears in his eyes, but he was smiling. 

“Cas, What’s wrong? Am I hurting you?”, he asked 

“Quite opposite Dean, I feel good, I didn’t think sex could even feel like that.”, He kisses him.

Dean kisses him, he nuzzles Castiel. It was sickly chick flick moment, but Dean wanted Castiel to not feel used, he loved the sound of Castiel gasping as he was being filled with Dean’s come. Soon Dean was able to pull himself out of him. Dean lays back, Castiel cuddles up to him.

“Dean, Thank you for being sweet and slow, it’s was nice being taken passionately. Buuut next time or next round I want to feel you after, with that thick alpha cock, I want you to fuck my brains out.”, he nibbles on Dean’s neck, earning him a moan from Dean.

“Fuck it ready for round 2”, he rolls on a moaning Castiel.

Right then John and Mary walks in, making Castiel and Dean feel like teenagers getting caught, Mary screams laughing running out on to the porch. John groans, walking right behind her. Castiel and Dean quickly cover up, both laughing, Castiel blushing. They get dressed as quick as possible, taking care of the blanket and candles, they walk out to the porch waiting to be scolded. 

Mary was blushing and laughing, John shaking his head, “ I never thought I would ever have to give my adult son or his boyfriend this type of talk.”, he sighs sitting down.


	10. It all matters

Before Castiel can even think 2 months pass, Dick still in hiding and no goons, and he’s been clean as well. He’s even quitting smoking, he was weeding out the garden when he heard Mary call for him from inside the house. He walks in, but not just met with Mary, but Chuck, Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, Raphael, and Anna. Castiel’s eyes are big, he wanted to cry and run, thinking his older siblings would be mad at him. He didn’t see anger in their eyes, he couldn’t tell what it was. Gabriel was the first to make a move, heavily pregnant with his and Sam’s first pup. He waddles over to Castiel, he pulls him into a hug, crying. 

“I missed you so much Castiel…”, he rarely used Castiel’s full name. That’s how he knew his big brother really missed him.

Next to hug him was Lucifer, he hugs him so tightly, for years he blamed himself for not being strict in Castiel being at his party where he knew Keith was. Michael followed next hugging Castiel, then the rest till Castiel was surrounded by his siblings. He sobbed, he knew he missed them but not like this. They said they wanted to take Castiel to see their mom, she was at work in her flower shop. Castiel looks to Mary and John, to see if they think it’s a good idea. 

“I think the coast is clear, but I’m signing you up for defense classes.”, John said smiling 

“Go see her Cas, we all know how much she misses you.”, Mary hugs Castiel.

Castiel leaves with his family, it takes 15 minutes to arrive at the flower shop. Their mother was from Russia, she always wanted to grow flowers and raise children, she didn’t see any of that happening in her home. But she made sure all her kids knew and spoke Russian. Even Chuck learned for her, she was so sweet, very small woman. They enter the shop, the older siblings and Chuck entered first hiding Castiel. She smiles seeing her family, she goes up kissing Chuck.

“Hello everyone!!”, she smiles at them 

Michael moves in front of her, “ mama close your eyes, we have an amazing surprise for you.”, he said softly. 

She looks at Gabriel, “if it’s another pie in the face, I’ll get you back pregnant with my grandpup or not.”, they laugh.

She closes her eyes, they all move a side leaving Castiel in her path. Michael guides her to Castiel, her eyes shut tight, Castiel stares at his mom for the first in 10 years. She still looked so beautiful, they only thing changed that was his fault, she looked tired. Michael places her hands on Castiel’s shoulders, she looked confused at first but went with it. Keeping her eyes shut she touched his shoulders, arms, neck, the his cheeks, she stops, she gasped, eyes still shut. Castiel tries to control his breathing, slowly she continues, her bottom lip trembling like she was about to cry at any moment. She touches his ears, nose, gently his eyes. She couldn’t stop the water work, she didn’t dare open her eyes, for fear he would disappear again. She rest her forehead against his, finally getting in his scent. The scent that haunted her for years.

“My baby..”, she whispered kissing his cheeks and forehead.

“Open your eyes mama.”, Castiel said crying 

She does, coming face to face with the child she thought she would never see again. She pulls him in for a tight hug. She kisses his face, Helena thought this was all a dream. She looks back at her husband, whom is now crying himself.

“Castiel, my baby your home!”, she hugs him tighter now. 

“Yes mama I’m so sorry… I’ll never run again.”, Castiel looks at her.

Helena closes the shop early so she can have all her kids over for dinner, and for Castiel to tell them what happened. Castiel was so scared to tell them he was a hooker, did drugs, or has a pimp chancing him down. They eat dinner, after dinner Anna and Raphael do dishes as they listen to everything Castiel has been through. After he was finished, he had to stop Michael and Lucifer from going on a never ending man hunt. Gabriel cried hugging their baby brother, Helena’s face was pale. She hugs him saying she won’t let anyone get him. That night they all slept at their parents house, Chuck and Helena see their grown pups sleeping on the living room floor minus Gabriel sleeping on the couch but holding Castiel’s hand. The rest nest around their brother, keeping him safe.

The next day Gabriel invites Castiel over for a cook out. He accepts, till then he spends time with his parents. He talked about how since it was safe he was going to look for a job, and save up for a place. Helena wanted to argue to have him stay with them. Chuck talked her down, saying he is an adult, he needs his own space. She agrees but he has to call her every day. Castiel agrees, he had to head back to the Winchester’s house to feed his cat. 

2 hours later

He finds Sam and Gabriel’s house. It’s two story, white picket fence. Beautiful neighborhood. He was so proud of his brother and Sam. Gabriel lets him in and tells him to make himself at home. He heads back to the kitchen to help Sam, Castiel walks around looking at photos of things he missed out on, the clash of décor from Sam and Gabriel’s taste, then he found the finished nursery. 

It was cream colored, with baby whinnie the Pooh bedding and wall stickers, and beautiful cherry red wood rocker, toys in the corner. It was so cute, he couldn’t wait to meet the pup. He hopes some day, he could have his own pup. As he was about to move away he felt arms wrap around his waist, the scent of Dean fills his nose, he smiles leaning back into the alpha’s touch. 

“Sam and I just finished this.”, he talks against Castiel’s temple.

“Well you two did a great job, it’s adorable.”, he turns his head kissing Dean’s cheek.

They walked outside in the back yard, San was grilling burgers and corn, the rest of the food set up inside the house. Sam took a moment to hug Castiel welcoming him back home. After dinner, Sam started a bonfire. He grabs Dean and Castiel a beer, and Gabriel Kool-aid. They say and talked for what felt like hours. Dean and Castiel hadn’t said anything about dating yet, only John and Mary knew cause yeah that getting caught thing happened. Dean gently caress Castiel’s hand, they sat close on the bench hiding their hands, But someone noticed.

“Sooo how long have you been screwing my brother Dean-o?”, Gabriel grins as he looks over at them, Sam choked on his beer.  
“Gabriel babe, warn someone!”, Sam looks at his mate.

Castiel blushes wanting to disappear into his seat, Dean’s eyebrows raise up, he looks over at the mates then at Castiel.

“About almost a weeks.”, he grins sitting back, which wasn’t a lie.

Gabriel blushes not expecting that answer. Sam shakes his head, they talk for a couple more hours Gabriel was tired, growing a new pup was hard work. Dean takes Castiel back to his place, he lends him one of his flannels, as Castiel is changed Dean turns around looking at him, his mouth dry, Castiel looks so good in his shirt and just panties. 

“Holy shit Cas, you look so good. Come here.. please.”, Dean holds his arms open for his omega.

Castiel smiles, he walks right into his arms. He starts kissing Dean, the alpha lifts him up into his arms. As they kiss he makes his way to his bed. He lays Castiel out on the bed, he kisses his hips. Castiel stops him, making Dean look at him.

“Fuck me hard Alpha..”, he purrs at Dean.


	11. Summer wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *smut*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, we are dealing with moving right now.

A couple weeks go by still nothing, so Castiel though it was now safe to look for a job and a place to live. Mary takes him to the roadhouse, Bobby’s wife owns the place and will help keep an eye on him. Ellen was a kind, very motherly, but Castiel could tell she was not someone to fuck with, stance of Mama bear. Ellen even put him up in a small two bedroom cabin by the lake, so in case he was still hidden. He worked with her daughter Jo would was glad to show him the ropes, they quickly became friends.

He has been working there for a week and loving it, he caught on quick. Ellen and Jo where protective of him. He likes this because he’s not bending over for a stranger and he has co works that are looking out for him. Plus Dean likes to pop in a lot just to see Castiel. Today was his day off, he was unpacking and setting up is pagan witch décor, the widows open to let in fresh air. Cosmic creepers was chillin on his made bed. He was loving his life and how it was turning out. 

That night after his shower, he decides to lay in bed and read. He then receives a text from Dean, he smiles and see what it is. Dean sent him a mirror selfie of him unzipping his dirty coveralls, he was in the bathroom, his chest showing, covered in sweat and oil from working on the cars all day. Castiel moans looking at it, then Dean texts him.

From Dean: like the picture? ;) was so hot at work today, the fans were down.

From Cas: yes I you sexy Alpha, made me slick right away. 

From Dean: show me ;P

Castiel giggles, he turns his phone to selfie mode, then takes a photo of his slick mess, sends it to Dean.

From Dean: holy shit babe! Strip to nothing 

From Cas: I will if you get in the shower, send me a photo of the water rushing over you.

Dean strips down till he is completely nude, he hops in the shower. Takes his phone and snaps some pictures to send to Castiel. The omega received them. He himself is completely nude, he takes a picture of himself playing with his nipple rings, then another one of him sucking the dildo he going to be riding.

Dean moans his head resting against the tiles in the shower, he strokes himself faster wishing Castiel there now. Texting became to hard so he FaceTimed Castiel, the site he was greeted with was so mouth watering. Castiel on his knees on the polished hard wood floor, the dildo suction cupped to the floor, and Castiel riding it so hard, slick dripping down the fake knot, the noises he hears falling from Castiel’s mouth. He strokes his cock in time as Castiel bounces happily on the dildo. 

Castiel’s mouth salivating as he watches Dean touch his knot. Squeezing his fingers down the shaft, over the knot repeatedly. Taking in the site of Dean’s abdomen, chest, his kissable lips. Castiel could feel his orgasm approaching, as did Dean.

“Ah! Uh fuck!! Dean I’m bout to come…”, he picks his hips up faster as he speeds up fucking himself on the vibrant colored dildo. 

“M-me.. fuck Cas… I’m so close.”, he watches the dildo and fake knot disappear into Castiel body.

Castiel was the first to come, his body jerking, he screams Dean’s name. His head thrown back. His hands traveled all over his body, his come hitting the floor, slick pooling between his legs. He was completely fucked out, but not as good as if he was with Dean in person.

Dean comes all over the shower curtain, Castiel’s name falling from his mouth. His legs feel weak, his breathing heavy, he quickly washes up then gets out, still on FaceTime with Castiel he looks back at the screen, the omega had to have set the phone against something to be able to get as good of a view as Dean got. Castiel was laying on his side on the ground, still breathing heavily, come covering his tattooed stomach and pelvis, slick leaking from his hole. His blue eyes now wolf gold, trained on Dean. 

It was a breath taking site to see, Dean takes a screen shot of it while he still can. Castiel knows he did, he laughs, finally moving from his spot to grab his phone, he smiles at Dean, and Dean grins back.

“I love you alpha.. and I guess I’ll let you keep that picture. “, he giggles blushing 

“I love you more then you will ever know Castiel James Novak.”, Dean smiles softly at the omega that stole his heart.

They talked for a minute more, then said their good nights. Castiel had to definitely take a shower. Dean had work in the morning. It was definitely a great ending to a prefect night.


	12. Let me love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Warning)  
> Unwanted touching  
> Unwanted dirty talk  
> Name calling  
> Smut!
> 
> It doesn’t say but Cas’ Heat gets triggered but the dominance Dean shows off, my bad!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay in this chapter, we were currently in the middle of moving and getting the nursery ready.

Castiel was working at the roadhouse it was super busy, it was Castiel, Jo, he was bringing an order to a table, they were big rough looking alpha’s, and one beta. He gave them their food and beer refill, he tried to ignore how they eyed his body up and down, checking his ass out. Ellen told him that he’d get thick headed customers like that, they do anything get her. 

“Alright gentlemen”, he almost laughed calling these assholes gentlemen. “Can I get you anything else?”, he looks at them.

“Yeah you on this table presenting your ass for me to eat for dessert.”, one of the alpha’s said like it was no big deal. 

Castiel was taken back by the comment, the alpha’s buddies laughed but agreeing with him. Castiel felt sick, he had been catcalled working there before but nothing that makes him feel like he was back working for Dick again. Being back home with his family and friends has definitely helped make him stronger, he probably would have never been confident he has now.

“Sir that is uncalled for, plus I’m too expensive for you.”, he goes to walk away to talk to Ellen.

The alpha didn’t like that, he grabs Castiel’s wrist so fast like a rattle snake striking. He twisted his arm, spin the omega back to him, in a heated rage, but the sass turned him on even more. Castiel winced in pain as the alpha grips his wrist even tighter.

“Every bitch like you is in my price range”, he mutters against Castiel’s temple. 

Castiel tried to get out of the bastards grip, every move he made only made this guys grip tighter. Castiel could feel himself panicking, his breath caught in his throat. Just as quick he was on him, he was ripped off of Castiel. His body hit the floor fast and hard, what caught his attention was a loud animalistic roar. He head whips to where the sound was coming from, he sees Dean and the pervert alpha fighting, Dean’s eyes were red, his K9s were extended, claws out, beating the living shit out of the other. Castiel was stunned he had never seen such a protective side of Dean. Before he can blink it was over, Dean’s knuckles bloody, his wolf still showing through, he growls standing over the jackass.

“Don’t you ever, fucken touch my omega.”, he kicks him one last time. 

Dean walks over to Castiel and picks him up, holding him tightly in his arms. He looks over to Ellen, “I’m taking him home, he’s done for tonight.”, he was still using his alpha voice, she doesn’t argue, but she nods. He carries Castiel to his impala, he sets him inside, then heads to his place. The car ride was silent, Castiel felt something shift in him, something Dean brought out. He’s heading into early heat. 

Dean parks in his drive way, he rushes out to Castiel’s side, he throws Castiel over his shoulder and carries him into his house, Dean locks the door once they inside Dean’s home. He sits them both down on the couch, Dean doesn’t say a word he just holds Castiel close to him. A few moments pass, Castiel quivers in Dean’s arms. Dean finally looks at Castiel, his eyes were wolf gold now, he purrs as he looks at Castiel.

“No one but me gets to touch you. Feel you, and… eat you.”, he brushes his lips against Castiel’s. 

Castiel straddles Dean’s legs, facing him, his heat is getting stronger, it didn’t help that Dean showed such dominance, he purrs back at Dean. His hands gently touch Dean’s neck, then his jaw. Castiel couldn’t hold back any longer, He kisses Dean wantonly. Both moaning breathing heavily as the kiss continued. Dean’s hands cup and grope Castiel’s ass. To move things more faster, Castiel helps Dean out of his shirt then his own. He moves out of Dean’s lap to strip down to his panties, he returned to straddle Dean’s lap. The alpha’s hand slides right in the panties. His finger teasing Castiel’s hole, as more slick drips out of him. He could now smell his heat, his head swimming, he needs Castiel, he wants Castiel, he wants him breed full of his pups, he really wants him as his mate.

It was now moving too slow for Dean, he rips the remainder of their clothes off their bodies. He pins Castiel down to couch, lines up his hard throbbing cock up with Castiel warm slick covered hole. He pushes into him, his omega moans, arching his back.

“Mmmhm, you feel so good Alpha.. taking care of me.”, Castiel purrs.

Dean growl, whines against Castiel’s neck as he speeds up the thrust. His knot catching. “Mate, my… beautiful mate.”, he bites down on Castiel’s soft white throat. 

Castiel screams his orgasm, Dean can make him climb the ecstasy mountain and have them tumble down together, but Dean wasn’t done with him. He rams into him repeatedly, his knot swelling. Castiel had three more orgasms before Dean finally came inside of his now new mate. They tried catching their breath for at least 5 minutes before any words were said. 

“You… you mated me..? Why?”, Castiel looks up at Dean, his big blue eyes innocent. 

“Why wouldn’t I want you as my mate, I should have asked first, but from the alpha side of me at the restaurant to your heat. I couldn’t hold back any more.”, He kisses the omega, Castiel kisses him back eagerly, “Dean, I love you so much.”, Dean smiles at him, “ I love you Castiel.”, He purrs, the omega loves it when Dean uses his full name. 

They fuck three more times before sleep claims Castiel, his heat gone for now, Dean was sleepy but still awake. He was currently lying on his side watching his mate sleep. He loves him so much, he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Even when they were kids, his hand softly lays on Castiel’s abdomen, hopefully someday they’ll have a couple of pups. It would be a great life to have with Castiel.

*next day*

Castiel was the first to wake up, he quietly gets out of bed, still naked he walks through the house lets in his cat from her nightly adventures. He takes a quick shower, now with a robe on he starts the coffee and breakfast. He needs to eat before his heat takes over again. Dean walks into the kitchen, “mmm coffee..”, he groans like a zombie. He walks up behind Castiel hugging him. He’s still sleepy, the omega smiles, “sit down and I’ll bring you, your coffee and breakfast.”, He kisses Dean’s scruffy unshaven cheek.

They eat together, Castiel was cleaning up when his heat hit again. He braces himself on the counter to hold himself up. He moans, instantly feeling slick dripping down his legs. Dean walks out of the bedroom to see what was going on, then the scent hit him like a brick wall. His thick alpha cock going hard, giving Castiel a standing ovation. He walks up right behind Castiel. He lifts the robe to gain access, his hard cock sliding between the slick covered ass cheeks, Castiel moans, leaning his whole body back onto Dean. 

“Mmm uhh, oh fuck..”, Castiel grinds back on to the alpha’s member. “Need you so bad Dean..”, he purrs. Dean’s has enough teasing him, he slams right into him, both shouting in pleasure. Dean picks up the pace, he feels his knot filling up. He won’t last much longer, he hugs Castiel to him, he slides Castiel’s robe off his shoulders, one hand pinching and rubbing one of the omega’s sensitive nipples. Castiel’s silent moans are now vocal. “Y-yes Dean!! So good fuck!!”, he comes, he leans over on the counter. Pushes back against Dean’s thrust, the alpha’s knot catching on Castiel’s rim. He thrusts into him a couple more times before he comes, he grunts as he fills up the omega. His forehead resting between Castiel’s shoulder blades. Soft kisses as far as he could reach on Castiel’s back. 

After his knot goes down he cares his mate to the bedroom, he cleans him up then himself, laying right by Castiel. Sleep consuming them soon.


	13. Razorblade kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean have a deep talk, someone shows up unannounced.
> 
> *Trigger warning*  
> Graphic childbirth   
> Abuse  
> Violence   
> Animal death(sorry guys, it’s not in detail)  
> Verbal abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, writers block, then I recently had just given birth to my second child, it’s hard to find a balance for infant and toddler right now, but we’ll get there.

2 weeks later 

Castiel was sitting in his bathroom staring at the pregnancy test, he was feeling really down it was negative. He really thought with his heat being triggered and mating Dean they would have pupped. But sadly no, he throws it in the trash can. He returned to his living room, even though he and Dean have mated he was still living on his own. They talked about finding a house together, it was still in the process. He gets ready for work, letting out cosmic creepers and walks to work.

It was really busy, cause of some football game going on, Castiel was hoping for some good tips tonight. Three hours into his shift and a fight broke out cause of rivaling football teams mixed with alpha knot headed, plus one too many beers. They got thrown out, Castiel was busy rushing around with plates and bills he didn’t notice he was being watched. 

An hour close to Castiel’s quitting time, Dean comes rushing in, he heads straight for Ellen though. Castiel sees this and is confused, Dean looks like he’s in a hurry and panic. He watches them as he cleans up, Ellen’s eyes get big and nods, words inaudible to him. Dean comes over to Castiel now.

“Cas come on?”, Dean makes Castiel set everything down.

“Dean? What’s going?”, he looks at his mate with worry.

“We gotta Head to the hospital, Gabriel is in labor.”, he grabs Castiel’s hand.

Castiel didn’t need anymore explanation, he grips Dean’s hand more running with him to the impala. They arrive at the hospital in 15 minutes flat. Castiel runs to Gabriel’s room, he sees him doubled over hanging onto Sam as a contraction hits him. 

“Ooh Moose… if I didn’t love you so much I’d kill you right now…”, Gabriel groans in pain. 

“I know Gabe… I love you too, it’ll all be over soon and the pup will be here.”, Sam said calmly holding him, rubbing his back.

Castiel walks over to them, he rubs Gabriel’s shoulders, “Your doing great Gabriel.”

Dean stands off to the side making sure to stay out of the way. Gabriel looks at Castiel, tears in his eyes, he hugs him.

“Cassie, this sucks so bad… plus I’m scared..”, he whispered.

“We’re all here for you, you’re going to be fine, I’m not leaving your side and neither is Sam.”, Castiel smiles softly.

Two hours pass, Gabriel is in the hospital bed, contractions are more intense and closer together. He’s dilated at an 8 not long till the pup arrives, the doctors and nurses are getting ready. Castiel was holding his hand still. Sam dabbing a cool washcloth on his mates forehead. The doctor checks the dilation of Gabriel again. “Alright Gabriel next contraction we need you to start pushing.”, the doctor looks at him.

“Fuck no!”, he said panicking.

“Gabe Your gonna be fine.”, Sam reassures him.

Castiel nods gripping Gabriel’s hand, the next contraction Gabriel is barring down and pushing. He’s grunting and whimpering, Castiel and Sam on his sides helping hold up his legs and letting them squeeze their hands. Castiel looks he can see the head of the pup.

“Gabriel you’re doing so good, the head is right there keep going!”, he smiles encouraging his brother.

“GOD I WANT THIS OVERRRR!”, he pushes more.

He screams the head out, Sam smiles he encourages Gabriel to keep going, the pup is almost here. Gabriel pushes and the pups shoulder out, and soon the roof was filled with a tiny cry of a new pup. Gabriel stares in disbelief, he cries in happiness that they little one is finally here. Sam smiles tears in his eyes as he sees the pup, Castiel was in awe at the tiny little crying pup.

“It’s a girl!”, the doctor announces with a smile to the parents.

“Sam! We have a daughter!”, he looks at his mate crying happy tears, sobbing after they lay her on Gabriel’s chest for skin to skin. Sam cut the cord, the pup calms down as soon as she felt the warmth of Gabriel’s skin. Castiel looks at his little niece cuddling Gabriel, his eyes tear up with mix of emotion, happiness that he has such a beautiful little niece, but sad and jealousy cause he thought this would have been him and Dean soon. He gently touches her small hand, needless to say he was so happy and proud of Gabriel and Sam.

“She’s so beautiful Gabriel, What’s her name?”, Castiel’s voice almost a whisper. 

Gabriel smiles, “we were thinking Marilyn.”, he looks at his proud mate.

“I love it.”, Castiel smiles, “Hello Marilyn, I cannot wait to spoil you.”, he smiles even bigger.  
After an hour Castiel and Dean leave to let the new family rest, they would be back during the day once everyone has rested. Dean walks next to Castiel his arm over his mates shoulder. Both smiling about their new niece. They get to the impala, Castiel leans against it looking up at Dean, he’s tired, hungry.

Dean leans in close to him, he was definitely feeling the tiredness and the hunger himself, Castiel can tell. Castiel was also debating telling him about the pregnancy test he took, but he didn’t want to get Dean’s hopes up if he can’t have pups. But he going to have to, Dean was touching his lower abdomen gently now.

“It’s been two weeks since your heat, we should get a pregnancy test and see if we’re going to have a pup soon.”, the alpha smiles.

“Dean… I… I already took a test… it was a negative… I’m sorry.”, he looks down.

“Negative, that’s odd normally mates pup after they finally mate on their omega’s heat.”, Dean looks at Castiel

“I probably can’t have pups Dean..”, he finally looks up at Dean. 

Dean hugs him, “well whether you can or can’t, I love you you and will stick by your side no matter what. If you want to go to the doctors If you want to go to the doctors to find out or see what we can do to get a pup then I’m there with you. Whatever you wanna do I’ll support you Cas.”, he gently cups the omega’s cheek.

Castiel cries, he was so lucky to have Dean. He knows if he was having problems getting pregnant if he was with Dick, he would be beaten and blamed for not being a good omega and giving him pups. Castiel shakes his head, he didn’t want to think of Dick at a time like this.  
“Well my beautiful sweet mate, I’m starving are you starving?”, Dean smiles at Castiel.

Castiel nods, “yes famished.”, he smiles back.

Dean drives them to a 24/7 diner to eat then back to Castiel’s home to sleep. 

The next day 

Castiel wakes up first, he’s engulfed in the warmth of Dean, he purrs loving the feeling of waking up in Dean’s arms, feeling their skin slide together like soft silk. Castiel turns in Dean’s arms, now facing his alpha. He starts kissing Dean’s neck, collar bone, he knows Dean has to wake up for work. The alpha was such a heavy sleeper sometimes, his hand traveling under the covers, touching every inch of skin till his fingers brush over Dean’s cock. Grinning as he hears a soft moan leave Dean’s lips. 

“Dean, come on pretty boy. You got get Up, you gotta work today.”, he purrs in Dean’s ear, as he continues to stroke him.

Dean rolls on his back moaning lowly, it almost so like a possessive growl. His hips jerking up into Castiel fist, Castiel’s grin like the Cheshire Cat. He starts jerking Dean off faster, loving every noise he drug out of the alpha. It’s now Dean is fully awake now, throwing the covers off of them, he pins Castiel down on his stomach. He slaps Castiel’s ass before slamming his cock inside of Castiel’s slick hole. Castiel moans gripping the sheets under him, he thrust back meeting Dean’s every thrust. 

“D-Dean, oh god!!Dean you shouldn’t knot m…. me uhh fuck, alpha you have work.”, He moans loving every thrust Dean lands inside of him. 

“Well looks like I’m gonna be late then.”, he growls in Castiel’s ear, picking up the pace. His knot catching on Castiel’s rim.

If you were walking past Castiel’s house at this moment you could hear how loud they were both being. 

“Shit… uhh mother fu- Cas I’m bout to come!”, Dean kisses marks all over Castiel neck.

“Y-yes!!”, Castiel screams as he comes just from Dean’s cock slamming into him.

Dean comes inside of Castiel at the last thrust locking him deep inside of his omega. Both grinning like fools, Dean lays them on their sides so he’s not crushing his mate. Kissing Castiel’s back of the neck   
And shoulder. Castiel moans every time he felt Dean’s knot pump more come inside of him.

“Dean you ass you know your dad is going to be pissed.”, Castiel pinched Dean forearm making the alpha laugh.

“Babe it’ll be fine.”, he laughs kissing Castiel behind his ear.

It was 45 minutes till Dean’s knot went down and they were able to separate. Castiel lays naked in bed still, he watches as Dean changes for work. Dean’s stomach growls, and he makes a face as Castiel laughs.

“Should have woke up and not have knotted me. I could have made you breakfast.”, Castiel smirks

“One you were the one who started it by jerking my off to wake up, not complaining, and two you know I ca resist that perfect ass of yours.”, he leans over kissing Castiel.  
The omega bring him closer and deeper into the kiss, running his tongue along the Dean’s bottom lip.

“Mm Cas you keep this up and I’ll never leave.”, he nuzzles Castiel.

“Too bad you gotta work.”, He smiles teasing, “I don’t work today so, dinner here when you get out of work, then we can go see our brothers and our adorable new niece.”

“Sounds good to me, alright I’ll see you after work.”, He kisses him, “I love you.”

“I love you too Dean.”, he smiles and watches Dean head out.

Castiel gets out of bed wrapping one of his thin well worn  
Black robes around him, he sets to making tea for himself. He grabs his phone texting Gabriel asking how he’s doing and begging for pictures of Marilyn. He received the pictures, and he’s reminded in how perfect she is. He hears cosmic creeper scratching at the door to be let in. Castiel opens it not looking up from his phone, once he knows she’s in he shuts the door and locks it, heading into the kitchen once again.

“Oh Castiel, I found you sweetheart.”

Castiel drops his phone freezing, his heart beating faster, cold sweat running over him. He slowly he turns around, eyes tearing in terror. He sees Dick, the alpha stands there in rugged clothes, his hair long and unkept a thick beard, it looks like he was hiding in the mountains. 

“Dick…”, he backs up slowly, he then starts hyperventilating in horror as he sees his beloved cat lifeless in Dicks hand. “N-no!!”

“SHUT UP!”, he rushes up to him slapping him so hard he knocks him into the wall. “You… you caused this, you stupid WHORE!”, he punches him square in the face.

Castiel winces in pain, he holds his robe closed, crying as he sees cosmic creeper’s body hit the ground. “You sick fuck…”, he sobs out.

“Sick fuck!? Me sick fuck!? ME!?”, he grabs Castiel by his hair, he sees the mating mark. “Bitch is mated now, the fuck would anyone want to mate your skank ass.”

Castiel remains silent, he doesn’t want him to hurt Dean. He’s got to protect him. 

“It’s alright I’ll still take you, your still a good hole to fuck. You’re going to help me restart everything that YOU made disappear.”, he grins at Castiel. Castiel cries, he somehow knew this apple pie life wouldn’t last, at least he got to enjoy it for a while.


End file.
